The present disclosure relates to a tool apparatus, system associated with the apparatus, and method of using the apparatus and the system for use in attaching fasteners and other tool operations. For example, one application of this disclosure would be to provide a tool, system and method for attaching lug nuts to secure a wheel to a vehicle.
By way of background, a fastening system may require tightening components such as a nut and bolt in a threaded fastening system, to a desired force or torque or within a desired torque range. Securing the fastening components at a desired torque setting allows for secure attachment of the components and any structures related thereto without under-tightening or over-tightening the components. Under-tightening the components could result in disengagement of the components. Over-tightening the components could make disengaging the components difficult or could cause damage to the components. To prevent under-tightening or over-tightening a torque measurement can be made while tightening the components, for example, a nut to a bolt, to meet a target torque setting or to apply a torque within a desired torque range.
With reference to a more specific example, a lug nut is attached to a bolt on a vehicle axle to mount the wheel to the vehicle. In this example, a vehicle such as a car may have four or five mounting bolts for mounting the wheel to the car. The wheel fits over the mounting bolts and the lug nuts are attached to the mounting bolts. It is desirable to prevent under-tightening so as to prevent disengagement of the lug nuts from the bolts. It is desirable to prevent over-tightening so that the lug nuts can be disengaged at some time in the future and to prevent damage to the nut and bolt structure such as preventing “stripping” of the threads between the nut and bolt.
The present disclosure relates to a tool apparatus, system, and method of using the apparatus and system for tightening and standardizing the forces associated with a fastener system and for use in other tool systems. In one embodiment, the system includes access to a database of vehicle configuration information. Information is provided to the tool apparatus. The tool apparatus provides verification of the information and verification of application of the information. After use, the tool assembly transfers the information back to the system to provide a historical record of the event.
In another configuration, the tool assembly includes a coupling device or coupler and a tool. The coupling device receives information from the system and transfers it to the tool. Once the vehicle configuration information is received, the tool is removed from the coupler and is used to establish torque settings for use in the fastener torque process. Verification of the tightening process is recorded at the tool and transmitted back to the coupler. The coupler then transfers the information to the system.
In another configuration, the system includes a shop management server which communicates with a controller. The controller is used to collect information about the subject automobile from the system. The controller delivers the information to the shop management server. The shop management server then delivers corresponding vehicle configuration information to the coupler for transfer to the tool. The tool utilizes the information in the fastener tightening process. Verification of the information can be recorded at the tool and transferred back to the coupler when the tool is placed in the coupler. Information transferred to the coupler can be transmitted to the shop management server for verification, transaction completion and storage.
Other features of the disclosure will be set forth in part in the description which follows and the accompanying drawings, wherein the embodiments of the disclosure are described and shown, and in part will become apparent upon examination of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.